Sylveon's Revenge
by Muffinypowers
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little push in the right direction. Sylveon...helps? Kalosshipping aka JeT'aimeshipping. One shot.


This was her first time looking out this window, and she wasn't planning on forgetting it anytime soon. There were stars shining in the soft glow of the moon, sparkling and seeming to dance before her eyes. There was only one thing missing.

However, that idiot was probably in his stupid room playing with his stupid Delphox and giving him stupid treats and stupid stupid stupid-

Stahp.

The honey-haired girl put her hand on Chesnaught's back, and the Pokémon let out a happy sort of growl. Despite her tough appearance, Chesnaught was sweet and gentle. She enjoyed helping out her trainer when necessary.

"Ugh, that idiot... I don't need him, though, do I, Chesnaught." Her Pokémon waved its tail, and seemed to understand perfectly.

"Ches, Chesnaught." Serena smiled at the Grass/Fighting type, her beloved starter. Then, by coincidence, her Eevee stepped into the room, making her remember something she was going to tell him.

"Oh, Eevee! I've decided what to evolve you into!" As she said this, Eevee looked at her with confusion and worry, perhaps judging from her happy tone and how rare this was. "Absolutely nothing, that's what!" He seemed sad at this; Serena wondered if he actually wanted to evolve. It was hard to say how he knew; maybe it was the bond that Serena seemed to share with all her Pokémon. He jumped onto the windowsill outside of her room, making his way down to Santalune Forest. Serena sighed, sitting down on her bed.

"Chesnaught, what am I to do? I'm bored, and I can't talk to stupid Calem, because all he does is give his stupid Delphox stupid Poké Puffs and stupid stupid-"

Chesnaught put her hand on Serena's shoulder as if to repeat her earlier 'stop.'

That's when the doorbell decided to ring.

Oh, now her neighbor decided to show up. But, when she opened the door, something surprised her. Instead of Delphox next to him as she expected, he now had...Sylveon?

"Did your Eevee get out, by any chance?" he asked, annoyed at how Sylveon was making it near impossible for him to move by wrapping his ribbons around him.

"Y-yes... But how did it-?"

"I don't know. I guess it found a Fletchling or something," he said. "Probably wandered off into the forest." He picked up the small, ribbon-covered Pokémon, and passed it to her.

"So, is that it? That's all you came here for?"

"Uh, actually... Sylveon, can you let go of me?" Sylveon had curled one of his ribbon-like feelers around Calem, making the atmosphere extremely cozy, and in Serena's mind, extremely uncomfortable.

"Actually what?" Chesnaught patted her back as she said this, and she wondered how her starter had gotten so powerful as to hurt her with a tap. A supportive Pokémon was great, but this wasn't exactly helpful. Ow.

Sylveon touched Serena with the remaining feelers, eventually wrapping her up as well. He cuddled both of the entangled trainers close by him, and in effect forced them together. Chesnaught seemed to consider stopping Sylveon, but then recoiled, recognizing his Fairy typing and remembering how badly Valerie's had hurt her.

"Actually this." Calem answered Serena's question with a sealed distance, which surprised her greatly. As it ended, she pulled away with a grunt.

"Just because Sylveon made things awkward doesn't mean you have to add to that!" she said, shaking her head. She was trying to convince herself that she wasn't going crazy with the way her heart was working.

"But you do feel it... right?"

"I never said that." She was blushing, though, and the event seemed to trigger her Chesnaught into a perky grin, the same way it acted when she fed it Poké Puffs. Sylveon took the opportunity to vanish out the window again before Serena's attention could turn back to him. They were definitely having a talk later, though.

Calem sent out his Delphox, and for once Serena didn't protest. "I thought it would be better with two Pokémon, instead of just us and Chesnaught," he said. "Though your Sylveon helped me a lot." She gave him a you-had-better-not-tell-anyone-about-this-or-I'll-kill-you look, one that he was familiar with from experience.

"Don't think that I won't have him Moonblast your Altaria, though." She let out that rare smile, but covered it quickly with her normal expression.

"So... maybe we can battle tomorrow?"

"Count on it. Now..." Serena pointed to the door. "Out. It's almost midnight."

"That's why I wanted to stay," he said, awaiting her typical sigh-slap combo.

"Out," she said, ignoring the slap part but sighing. "Come on, I said I'd battle you. Isn't that enough?" She pushed him and Delphox out the door, shutting it behind him.

"No..." He sighed, walking down the sidewalk back to his own house. "Well, at least she cares enough to rival me. Right, Delphox?"

In answer, the fox magician nodded his head.

"I'm glad you're my teammate."

Delphox ignored him, focusing instead on his tail and the long stick that was buried in the fluff. He whipped it out, lighting up the world around him.

"You're never going to change, are you?" Calem laughed, and Delphox put the stick away, and looked to his trainer's constantly changing emotions. Some of joy, some of sadness, some of regret...

Delphox didn't mind Sylveon quite as much now.


End file.
